The Proposal
by DiggyDelena
Summary: It had been less than a physical year, but it had felt so much longer to Tina Goldstein. And now he was back. Mr. Newton Scamander, self-proclaimed magizoologist was back in New York City.
1. One: The Proposal

It had been less than a year.

It had been less than a physical year, but it had felt so much longer to Tina Goldstein. She remembered the days she had spent with him. They had started very, very badly, and really they had almost ended worse. In those few, short days, Tina Goldstein had nearly arrested him twice, had been arrested herself beside him, had been sentenced to death, had broken out of MACUSA imprisonment, had tried to save an obscurus, had rescued a few fantastic and magical creatures, and somehow, despite her best and most practical intentions, found a very strong and consuming connection to this man that she had spent all these months since that goodbye at the pier, trying to forget. And now _he_ was back.

Mr. Newton Scamander, self-proclaimed magizoologist was back in New York City.

Tina shifted uncomfortably in her spot, rubbing her wool-covered hands together, wishing she could simply magic herself some warmth as she waited at the pier for her _special_ arrival. Even though the weather was not low enough to snow and freeze the waters around the city, it was early December and a very wet year. Slush and sleet were a common occurrence, and standing here near the water's edge waiting for the steamships to release their passengers was bringing a biting chill to Miss Goldstein's bones.

"Tina," she suddenly heard behind her. She spun so quickly she nearly lost her balance, but the moment she saw him, everything warmed.

There he was. Newton Scamander was standing before her, in the flesh. She'd been here before, many months ago, wondering if she would ever see him again and hoping, even praying she would, and now he was here.

"Mr. Scamander," she couldn't help but hide the inexplicable smile that lit her face. This was not a man to be very perceptive of others' thoughts or emotions, but he saw the smile instantaneously and mirrored it on his own, freckled, face. "It's great to see you again," Tina Goldstein finally admitted to herself, and her visitor.

Newt had to wait a moment, thinking of the words to say. He opened his mouth as if to speak, perhaps to let her know _he'd missed her too,_ or maybe just so say _I came back for you_. Instead, he finally settled on a much less expressive and characteristically awkward "Hello."

If it were possible, Tina's smile widened. "Hi."

Newt smiled, but he didn't speak. The two of them just stood there, watching each other, waiting for someone – either of them – to break the silence. It was only when Newt shifted weight from one foot to another and rubbed his hands together did Tina begin to notice the wind creeping in and biting cold of ocean mist and near-freezing temperatures seeping into her clothes and chilling her skin. She quickly gathered her words and with a deep breath to warm up both body and courage, she asked him the first thought that came to mind.

"Are you hungry?"

An hour later the pair sat opposite of each other in a small and secluded corner of a hidden magical establishment. Tina had magiced herself a sparkling flapper dress, and Newt had ensured his bowtie was neat and collar straight upon entering the particular establishment. An hour had passed though, and the combination of a hot meal, a roaring fire floating off to the side, music filling the room, and prohibited liquor running through their veins had warmed them deeply to the point where the pair were much more relaxed with another and Newt had already lost his coat, loosened the bowtie and undone a few buttons of his shirt. Tina resisted the urge to toy with the simple string of pearls around her neck. She didn't much like dressing extravagantly, and sitting their in a rather intimate setting with someone she had a profound and unexplainable connection to was a foreign experience. Despite it all, there was an ease to being in the presence of Newton Scamander. Perhaps it was all they had endured together those months ago, or maybe it was just the liquid courage during its job, but Tina felt almost….comfortable being around him.

"I have a professor at Hogwarts interested in bringing my book into the magical creatures studies there. It would be a first time that magical creatures are included in a wizardry curriculum at Hogwarts." He said the words with a sense of pride, but the look in his eyes showed some doubt.

"That's wonderful, Newt," Tina remarked. "

Newt made a face.

"You look worried about the prospect," she remarked.

He looked her in the eye before admitting the truth. "I haven't finished the manuscript."

Tina raised an eyebrow. She had assumed he had come back to hand her a copy of his manuscript as promised. Newt's admittance of his incomplete task, however, hd her questioning his return even more. "Why are you _really_ here, Newt?" She asked the words far more bluntly than she had anticipated, and the moment they left her lips, she regretted them.

Newt didn't answer at first, but his expression changed and his eyes fell to the table again.

"Is everything alright?" Tina asked much more gently this time.

"I fear the truth behind my visit is a lot less noble and far more inappropriate." It was then that he finally looked up again and met her eye and what she saw burning in his eyes was far less timid and far more daring for usually quiet and gentle Newton Scamander.

"Is there anything else I can help you with tonight?" a surprisingly pleasant house elf asked then, breaking the hot silence. Newt quickly cleared his throat and looked away, finally breaking the fiery stare.

"No thank you." He looked back at Tina, but that look was still in his eyes, deepening the green hue she saw and making a warmth seem to grow in her. "In fact, I think it's getting rather late. I'm not quite accustomed to the times yet and I haven't slept well as of late."

The pair rose, and despite Tina's objections, Newt refused to allow her to cover the tab, explaining that this was his holiday and he wanted to treat a _friend_ to an evening as part of his trip. He also noted that if his manuscript really was soon to be published, he was going to come into a substantial fortune.

They made their way out of the opulent room and up the enchanting stairs to the magically hidden and non-descript no-maj 'pharmacy' storefront. It was only once they were standing outside that the reality of their surrounding sank in.

It was raining. It was raining, but not just a slow shower of warm water falling from the skies, it was slush and ice falling from the heavens with such an intensity it hit the earth with a roar of sound and explosions of ice and water in all directions. The wind blew violently, and Tina had to grasp her coat tightly around her not to get blown to the side and lose her footing. Tina turned to Newt and he looked just as disappointed in the weather as she, though not entirely surprised.

"Where are you staying during your visit, Mr. Scamander?" Tina had to practically yell over the roar of the city sounds and icy downpour.

"Um…" Newt began patting at his coat pockets looking for something. "I have the address here somewhere. It's a hotel…" He trailed off his sentence as he continued his search. Tina saw his wand tucked quietly to the side of his coat and she could only imagine how much the man wished he could magic himself some proper protection from the storm right now. That or apparate to his destination. But here in the middle of crowds of people, it would not be a wise decision to wave a wand around, no matter the circumstance.

"Well," Tina began awkwardly, opening her non-magic umbrella. The falling ice and slush weighed door the thin plastic fabric of her umbrella enough that she wondered if there was even a point to having one in the first place. "Will I see you tomorrow?" She wasn't sure if he could even hear her, because he asked another question.

"Can I walk you home?" Tina was startled at first. A weary traveler, alcohol clouding his judgement, she was sure, and she knew he hadn't slept in heaven's knew how long, and he was offering to walk her home to her women's-only housing.

"I can walk myself, Newt," she knew she said it much too softly for him to be able to hear her over the roar of the storm.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep this night knowing I let a friend walk home alone in a storm like this at this hour." He was simply being chivalrous, she knew. Yet, his words had a strange and slightly awkward, caring tone to them. "Please, Miss Goldstein?"

So they were back to formalities, it would seem.

"Tina?"

 _Perhaps Newton Scamander could hear her thoughts too._

She hesitated, looking back at the storm a moment where she could barely make out street lights and passerbyers, then back at Newt. "Thank you, Mr. Scamander. It's this way."

The rain fell hard from the skies, the intensity and low temperatures ever increasing with every passing moment. The walk should more appropriately have been considered a crawl for the speed at which they navigated in the direction of the Goldstein apartment. Tina struggled to see in front of her as the onslaught of semi frozen precipitation pummeled the side of her umbrella, and for a brief moment in time, she even considered giving up on abiding by all laws prohibiting magic outside of magical establishments and creating herself a waterproof barrier.

 _Almost there,_ she thought to herself and she continued along the dark pathway towards her apartment. Tina could feel her skin starting to tighten and tingle from the freezing moisture soaking into her coat and resisted a violent shiver from the cold. Behind her, she vaguely sensed Newt following along in the near glacial temperatures and for a moment, she felt even worse at agreeing to allow him to walk her home. _He's here only for a few days, and I may just kill him from pneumonia with this weather._

Then again, Mr. Scamander was from an area that saw just as much snow and even more rain in a typical year than she, so she doubted if this were that different of an occurrence for him, despite the fact that it was early December.

Finally, she came to the steps in front of her apartment and jumped up the steps as quickly as her waterlogged boots and frozen toes could muster until she was under enough roof to block out the onslaught of frigid rains. Newt came up the steps right up behind her silently and finally had the chance to face her once he could put down his own umbrella.

"Thank you again, Mr. Scamander, for walking me home." Tina started a little awkwardly as she watched droplets dripping of his ginger curls and darken spots on his blue coat. Newt raised his glance from somewhere near Tina's feet to her eyes and she finally had a chance to meet his gaze.

He was silent. For a moment he just stood still, his eyes looking into hers as if searching for something he himself was unsure of. He opened his mouth, his pale and slightly blue lips opening for a moment, but then closing when no words came out. The quiet was awkward, both participants unsure of neither what to say, nor how to say what they wanted to speak. So, instead, Newton Scamander defaulted to the impersonal and well-trained customs.

"Of course, Miss Goldstein." He smiled but it was forced. "Have a good evening." He turned, his eyes quickly falling down towards the ground again as he raised his umbrella and turned towards his descent down the few front steps and back into the ever strengthening, frozen storm before him.

And Tina watched. She watched him start into the rain, his neck and back hunched and tightly wound close together as he tried to combat the unpleasant weather. The blue of his coat was starting to get fuzzy and he continued down the street, but her mind was scolding her in her own head.

 _Don't let him go._ She knew how absolutely inappropriate and uncalled for it was going to be. This was not something Miss Porpetina Goldstein did, and yet, before she could really convince herself all of the reasons why she shouldn't, she lunged down the steps and yelled.

"Newt!"

He stopped quickly and turned back towards her, his body still hunched down and close together and she noticed even more prominently now the blue of his lips and the paleness of his cold skin and he came close to her. She hadn't even remembered her own umbrella so he was even closer than either of them had intended and it made her heart skip a single beat and the words freeze on her lips for an instant before she could regain her thoughts.

"The weather is horrible." Her astute observation gave her the sudden urge to scold herself. That was _not_ what she had wanted to start with. "What I mean is…." She was finding it difficult to breathe. It was cold; no it was freezing. Her feet were soaked, her coat was soaked, and her umbrella would have barely helped at all anyways. Yet what kept stopping her words were those hazel eyes looking into her own. "Maybe you can stay? Just for the night."

Newt's eyebrow just barely raised and for an instant Tina was almost certain the corner of his mouth rose too, but she was uncertain.

"You could stay in the guestroom. It will be warm and dry inside." She had to remind herself to take a breath.

"I…" Newt hesitated, his eyes momentarily rising upward towards the booming heavens as if trying to will the storm away before re-meeting her eyes. "I don't think that would be necessary…."

"Please?" The word slipped from her lips before her brain had the chance to process the request and deny it access. This time she didn't forget not to breathe, she actually held her breath for fear this was going to be the last breath she took in the presence of Newton Scamander. Tina could feel her pulse quicken and her already semi-frozen skin get even colder and her cheeks try desperately to pinken the more she thought about all the different ways such a proposal could be taken by a man. _What if he thought this was a proposal to bed her? What if he misinterpreted her intentions? What if…_

"Perhaps that wouldn't be such a terrible idea," he spoke through the words before she could finish convincing herself of an exit strategy from her proposal, and she didn't dare suppress the smile.


	2. Two: I Would Much Like to Kiss You

She was on fire. Porpentina Goldestein was almost fairly certain she was on fire. Her face had reddened, and reddened since she snuck her house guest very silently up the stairs. Perhaps it was the scandalous nature of the whole situation of sneaking _a man_ up to her room so late at night, or perhaps it was the meal and beverages she had consumed earlier, but she felt almost like a perpetual giggle as her and Newt tried and failed miserably to go un-detected up the stairway to her door.

Water stained and darkened the floor under their steps and clothing that dripped from the cold and rain outside. Newt had slipped his footing twice in progress up the stairs and Tina wondered if it were the water or drinks that hindered his coordination. It didn't much matter though, because when a door opened loudly a few floors up and an older woman's voice spoke out, Newt had put a hand on the small of her back and she'd spun around to shush him and found herself mere inches from his face and all other thought processes had quickly escaped her. In fact, she didn't even reply at first to the woman's call, instead she found herself holding her breath and starring at his lips.

 _Please kiss me,_ her heart was pleading in her head.

"Tina," his voice was just barely audible, but it was just enough to refocus her attention. Newt pointed upward, his hand still on the small of her back as he motioned to the floors above.

Which was when she realized she should probably send the woman back to bed before anyone found out she was bringing _a man_ home tonight.

"It's just me, Mrs. Lawson. I'm just…" She had to swallow before continuing her words because the look in Newt's eyes as he watched her was something she was not accustomed to from the quiet and timid foreigner. "… _slippery,"_ she finally settled on. The older woman then went on to say something else, but neither of the magical pair said anything, and even several minutes after the sound of a door closing and locking echoed throughout the stairwell, they just stood there, starring and searching each other's eyes.

Eventually Newt noticed the placement of his hands and retracted them with a clear of his throat and the two finally separated. Tina felt her face flush with pink, and though she couldn't see it in the darkness of the stairwell and living area as they entered her apartment together, Newt couldn't hide the burning red in his face either.

A few hours later, Tina lay in bed opposite from her sleeping sister. She may have been warm now and lying in bed watching the shadows from the fire in the corner dance over her ceiling, but she was anything from sleepy. In fact, Tina couldn't rest at all. Her mind was swarming like a hive of bees, bees all drawing images of Newt Scamander in her head. She imagined what he might be doing at that moment. Was he asleep right now? She imagined he would be after all he had said earlier that evening about not resting lately. Maybe he had found a way to go check on his creatures. It hadn't even occurred to her that he hadn't been carrying his large, magical case when she'd picked him up earlier that day. Maybe he was lying in bed too, lost in his own thoughts.

Tina let out a low grumble of frustration and turned to her side, closing her eyes and trying to force herself to sleep.

 _Go to sleep…_ she tried to tell herself.

There was a creak outside her door then, and her eyes snapped open. The creak was too loud to be a mouse, but far too soft to be an unwelcome intruder.

She quietly reached for her wand and it lit silently without more than a whisper from her. Queenie stirred slightly as Tina rose from the bed, but when her soft snoring continued, she knew she wouldn't wake her sister. As silently as she could manage, she tiptoed out of the room and silently closed the door behind her.

"Newt?" Her voice was low and tentative as she found him standing near the window. His eyes looked slightly wide and unnerved, but when he saw her they seemed to soften.

"My apologies," he whispered rather low. "I didn't mean to wake you. I'm just a bit restless."

Tina frowned. "Are you alright?" she asked with sincerity.

"Of course," he answered quickly. The way he brought a hand up to his head and ran it through his hair distractedly was unconvincing though. "I really do apologize for waking you," he whispered softly.

"Would you like some tea, Mr. Scamander?" she asked now very formally. He looked at her. "Or maybe a cocoa?"

She watched another mug lower itself in front of her and realized the wall behind him seemed warped and waving unnaturally. She wasn't sure when, or why she had even thought of it in the first place, but somewhere between the awkward conversation and unsatisfying cocoa, she had offered something a little more adult to be mixed in, and somewhere after the second mug had been refilled with the prohibited mixture, she had lost count.

"You know, I do think I'm inebriated right now," she laughed loudly at her proclamation and Newt couldn't help but follow along with her contagious glee.

"I must be myself, for I've certainly lost all of my manners." He said the words with enough of a slight slur that Tina burst into another fit of laughter, not even remembering her sleeping sister just a few feet and a wall away. Newt scooted his chair slightly closer and a comfortable quiet fell between them and the laughter died down. Newt was watching the untouched remnants of his mug carefully as if they were telling him a story, and Tina took the opportunity to release a much needed long breath of air. This was perhaps the most relaxed and comfortable that she had been in months.

"Why did you really come visit again, Mr. Scamander?" She wasn't quite sure why she was still referring to him with such formalities or where she had gained up the courage to ask such a heavy question again, but she was also equally uncertain her fogged mind and senses paid much care at the current state she was in.

"If I told you," he started again much more gently this time. "I fear you wouldn't see me quite the same way again." He looked up at her and their eyes locked.

Tina opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't find any words so she closed it again.

He moved a little closer, so close in fact that she could now pinpoint each freckle over his fire-lit complexion and smell the spicy scent of his breath as he spoke. It was increasingly more difficult to breathe.

"Are you alright?" His voice was now just a whisper, his lips glistening in front of her, mesmerizing and tantalizing like a swollen piece of fruit in front of a starving man.

"Tina?" He asked again, this time breathy and hot. She was certain he had moved even closer but she couldn't remember when.

She swallowed. "Yes?"

"Perhaps it is the amount of alcohol I have consumed tonight, but I would much like to kiss you right now." His lips were so close to hers now she felt her eyes flutter closed and her entire body lean forward. She could almost taste his breath.

"Please do…" She whispered so low she didn't even hear it herself.

And then there was magic. The instant his lips touched her, it felt like magic. It was like electricity, a shock lighting up her entire body from the tiny connection their skins made. Her blood swirled, her head spun, and she was so dizzy from everything that rushed through her in that instant that she felt herself go faint.

And then it was over. Newt pulled back just enough that the connection was broken but his lips just hoovered over hers so close that they almost brushed against her as he spoke.

"Tina," his voice was horse and raspy, full of something so very different than before.

She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes because she didn't want the moment to end. She made a barely inaudible sound of recognition.

"Please don't think less of me for this," his voice was so low and warm Tina wanted to get closer. "But I have been thinking of very little else than this in a very long time."


	3. Three: Magic in its Purest Form

There was a faint stream of sunlight filtering in through the gap in the window curtains. The light caught some dust floating in the air before it, reflecting off of the small particles so that they turned into floating crystals of light dancing in the air peacefully.

The air was cold and dry, but it made no difference for the two warm bodies in the room for the coldness simply made them move closer together in their slumber.

Newt breathed heavily in his sleep, a soft and peaceful sound that reflected some much needed rest and peace. It didn't, however, move so peacefully over the brunette curled in his arms because she began to stir.

Tina Goldstein shifted, turning over in her spot until a rather strong arm instinctually pulled her closer to a very warm body and she cracked open an eye slowly and sleepily.

At first she was confused. This was her bedroom, but there was something different about it. She had a strange pulsing pain deep in her skull that she couldn't quite pinpoint and…

Newt made a sound in his sleep and she suddenly opened the other eye.

At which point everything floated back to her.

They'd had a lot to drink, she'd felt a little daring, he had asked her to kiss her, and then…

Oh.

She groaned and closed her eyes again.

She hadn't.

Oh, but she had. She remembered it so clearly now. The kisses getting better and better, stronger and warmer like the liquor in her cup. The stumbles, both bodies not wanting to separate as they tumbled into her room. Fumbles with clothing, unnecessary apologies, reassuring promises, whispers and compliments, and a lot of looks, touches, and kisses. He had hesitated to undress himself in the light, but then he had asked her permission to touch her, the lights had gone dim, and she didn't imagine she could ever forget the feeling of his hands on her body or his lips on her skin.

His very gifted, hands.

Tina opened her eyes sleepily but with an even wider smile on her lips. In front of her a very peaceful mass of freckles and unruly ginger hair breathed slowly in a deep sleep and she smiled even wider at the comforting sight. She very gently reached out a hand from under the blanket and with a single finger moved a curl over his peaceful face. Her eyes scanned him, connecting the light freckles over his nose and cheeks. Her eyes followed them, light and sparingly over his neck and clustering more together and darker around what little she could see of his toned and surprisingly well defined shoulders. And that was when she noticed the pale, raised swell of a jagged line over his skin and the curve of his left shoulder.

Scars.

The memories came floating back. She remembered it, sometime the previous night as he hovered over her, their bodies connected so intimately, and her fingers digging deeply into his back as he moved tortuously and deliciously slow inside of her, she vaguely remembered noting the uneven texture of his skin. She also remembered the way he had muffled her sounds by kissing her hungrily and sloppily when he first pushed insider her. She clearly remembered the sound of his moans and pants when he lost himself inside of her and could only restrain from waking the neighbors by burying his face in the crook of her neck. And then he'd continued, even past his release until she cried out with her own finale and he'd held her tightly as her toes curled, her ears rang, her eyes saw bright stars in the darkness and her nails dug into his skin as she'd moaned his name like it was her favorite sound.

And then they lay there, his body partially over hers, skin touching skin, fingers intertwined as their breathing slowed and their heartbeats had begun to synchronize. He had tried to apologize, for what she couldn't quite remember now, but she remembered kissing him softly in response and letting him turn on his side and pull her close to him under the warmth of the blanket.

Her entire body started to tingle thinking about it, and she felt that familiar warmth burning deep in her core and making her heated and moist where she most wanted him.

A very faint knock successfully stopped any further thoughts however, and Tina's head snapped in the direction of the door. Newt stirred in response to the sudden movement, mumbled some inaudible sounds in his sleep and turned to the other side, successfully unpinning her from her spot.

Another knock.

She didn't want to get out of the warm bed for the cold air was already biting at the little bit of exposed skin she had out of the blankets, but she did so anyway.

As quietly as she could, Tina Goldstein took extra care to move slowly and silently as she raised the blanket off of her body and resisted shivering in the cold air. Once both feet were on the floor and the blankets behind her, she scanned the room for her pajamas. There was a sleeping blouse near the door. She remembered that being one of the first to go and she had to resist groaning and she remembered how his hands had felt caressing her breasts when he removed it from her body.

The bottoms were closer to the other end of the room, thrown to the side and discarded in a hurry with most of Newt's garments.

Her eyes caught a familiar soft, white cotton and she blushed furiously. She remembered that being removed perfectly. Newt had paid extra attention in removing her unmentionables, tortuously and marvelously slow, every inch of her skin feeling the whisper of his fingers sliding the fabric down her thighs and legs. It was the last barrier to be taken down, of course.

She hastily dressed herself, paying extra care to stay quiet as Newt slept. He'd looked so tired the night before that she wanted to ensure he got a good night's rest, especially since they had been together so late into the night.

When she was finished dressed she started for the door, tiptoeing gently and not making for a sound. She reached for the door and then hesitated. Looking back she saw the way Newt ginger hair swirled around with her white sheets and she admired the way his pale, freckled back contrasted the dark green of the blanket. She couldn't resist, so with a smile on her face she silent went back to the bed, bent over the edge, and without disturbing him, reached over a lay a soft and chaste kiss over a scar on a slither of exposed, freckled back before finally returning to the door and finally making her exit.

She padded quietly into the kitchen and dinning room, and froze, suddenly feeling her face start to burn up and redden in shame. Queenie was already awake, and by the sly smirk she had on her fair face, there was no explanation necessary for what Porpentina Goldstein had been up to the previous evening.

"Good morning, Tinie," she smiled slyly.

Damn. She knew immediately that she wasn't as quiet the previous evening as she had hoped.

"Good morning," Tina tried to speak briskly as she sat in a seat opposite her sister, but she didn't dare look her in the eye.

"I would ask you if Mr. Scamander was still sleeping, but I could tell from all the thoughts and sounds I heard last night that the both of you had a very busy evening."

Tina hadn't really expected it to be possible to be anymore embarrassed or wish any louder that she could vanish than she did that exact moment.

"Oh Tinie, don't be embarrassed. I know you've been thinking of him for months." Tina hadn't even realized she had been holding her breath until she expelled it. "Despite the awkwardness that I could hear far more intimate details about you and Mr. Scamander last night," she started as she tried to catch Tina's eye. "I'm happy for the both of you."

This time their eyes did meet, and a slow smile little the older sister's face.

"He's had strong feelings for you," Queenie confessed again. Tina was going to question what she meant by her last proclamation but in that moment the sound of footsteps in the other room hit both of their ears.

"How long is he staying for?" Tina wasn't sure. In fact, Newt had actually been pretty quiet about why he was in the United States in the first place.

"He didn't tell you why he he's in town?" Queenie asked incredulously, hearing her sister's thoughts clearly. Tina frowned, but before she could answer verbally, a door opened behind her and both of the Goldstein ladies turned to watch a very puzzled looking foreigner step out quietly, still in his pajamas.

"Good morning, Mr. Scamander," Queenie greeted him lightly in her sing-song voice. "I hope you slept well?" Under the table Tina kicked her sister, knowing too well what her sister was insinuating. Newt looked up only for a second, his face turning pink but smiling none the less.

"Very well, thank you." He made his way around the table, passing behind Tina. She looked up at him, hoping he'd greet her along the way, with a touch or kiss, or maybe even just a smile that showed her he was thinking of their night together, but to her dismay he simply passed through and sat quickly in a seat beside her, not speaking a word. He didn't look her way, and it wasn't until Tina had felt a pang in her chest and looked away that Newt had glanced shyly in her direction from under the mop of ginger hair over his forehead. Queenie saw everything from across the small table, and hid her smile of amusement.

"Thank you," the Brit thanked quietly as a plate of food floated down in front of him. He looked down at the plate hungrily and didn't even wait for the silverware to lower to the table, snatching it from the air when it was just close enough.

"Somebody has certainly worked up an appetite," Queenie teased again. Newt went crimson and if Tina hadn't been looking down she probably would have adored the way the redness crept up his neck, camouflaging his freckles.

"How long are staying in town, Mr. Scamander?"

Newt chewed and swallowed and put down his silverware with proper manners before turning to the Younger Goldstein. "I have a train to the West tomorrow morning."

Tina's heart fell then. Tomorrow. He was leaving tomorrow and she still had so much to say and do.

"Perhaps I should leave you two to chat." Queenie rose then, gracefully and fluently like a feather floated in the air. Her plate and silverware lifted themselves off the table and headed into the table with a flick of her wrist and she turned to leave before hesitating.

"It is probably not my place to say," she began softly. Tina's snapped up to her sisters with a glare that could make lesser witches burst into flames. "But Mr. Scamander, Tina does not regret spending the night with you. I can hear it in your thoughts. You are both worried of the same thing, and while it is charming and endearing, I do believe that if you don't discuss it, it will hinder your relationship. Oh, and I look forward to seeing you in three weeks again." And with that, she left the dinning area to disappear into her bedroom.

The door closed behind her with a click and finally Tina and Newt were left alone. For a moment neither of them spoke. Tina had heard Queenie's words but she still couldn't dispel the painful lump in her chest.

"I apologize for my behavior last night if I was too..." he trailed off in search of a good word to use, his eyes looking down towards the table, not daring face Tina's gaze.

"I don't," Tina finally said clearly and defiantly. Newt's gaze rose to hers, a strange expression on his face. "I don't regret making love with you last night, Newt. Do you?"

This time he didn't hesitate. "No," the word couldn't leave his lips faster, and with it came a ton of weight that seemed to dissipate instantly.

Tina smiled up at him, and her eyes met with Newt's lips for a second before moving back up to his eyes. He didn't understand yet what she was asking at that moment, but it didn't matter because Tina reached out to him then, and Newt opened a large hand and hers met his and their fingers intertwined and there was something that shifted then between them and it was magic in its purest form.

"Do you want to explore New York City with me today?" Tina asked suddenly. The smile on Newt's face widened and his eyes had a new gleam to them.

"I would love nothing more than to do anything that involves spending time with you, Miss Goldstein."

* * *

Notes:

Hiyah my lovelies!

Please let me know what you think so far and what you would like to see in the future. For previews, more information, and deleted scenes, please follow my tumblr at DiggyDelena.

Lots of Love,

\- Digs


	4. Four: I Refuse to Repeat My Own Mistakes

They spent a wonderful day together. The weather was cold and crisp, but the rain did not return from the previous evening and the skies were clear and beautiful as if they too wanted to give the couple a wonderful day to spend together. Tina showed Newt around the city, traveling both no-maj and magical destinations. She showed him art galleries, shops, a restaurant and central park. In the morning their conversation was forced and lackluster, and their body language was awkward and hesitant. As the day progressed, however, they grew closer, their hands found each other, and they relished the warmth of the other's presence. By the time evening was falling and the sun was descending into the horizon, they were taking silent moments and secluded corners to steal kisses and soft promises. Any stranger would think they had been together for years.

But like all good things and all other days of the year, eventually the temperatures dropped and sun went down and the light disappeared and was replaced by an unforgiving darkness of the night, and the day was coming to an end.

They had a wonderful meal together but not alone. Queenie had joined them, and even though they both smiled politely, they each secretly wished they could have spent the time alone and in private. After the meal Newt had argued about the hotel he had considered, but it didn't take much persuasion on Tina's part to convince him to stay with her instead. So the two of them walked home, their footsteps slow, arms linked together and bodies as close as two could be while strolling the streets. Neither of them wanted the evening to come to a close, and even as they made their way in and prepared for bed and made a very weak and meager effort at pretending to retire to separate rooms, they couldn't ignore the pang of guilt in their chests that the day was over and Newton Scamander was leaving the city in the morning. So they went to bed together, wrapped themselves close together under the warmth of a blanket, and spent the last remaining hours of the night as close together as humanly possible.

"I will be returning to New York in three weeks," he had whispered into her hair. Tina tightened her hold around him, her arms wrapped tightly around his chest, her ear against his bare skin, listening to the strong thump of his heartbeat. She wanted to memorize the rhythm and remember the feel of his skin, scars and all.

"How long before you return to England?" She asked him quietly.

Newt's right hand drew lazy circles across her back and under her sleeping shirt, his tender and delicate touches marveling the feel of her soft, warm skin and making goose bumps occasionally erupt over her body when the explored further beneath her shirt.

"I'll only be in town a few hours." Tina closed her eyes tightly, the weight of the words burning deep in her chest and she wanted to scream and kick and hurt him for doing this. "Tina?" He spoke again quietly after a few minutes of silence. Porpentina looked up to meet his eyes. They were deep green now, and even in the dark she could see the emotion in them and all the unspoken words hiding behind his sad expression. "I'm deeply sorry."

This time Tina moved completely. Her arms unwrapped themselves from around his middle and as she sat up, one knee remaining at either side of his thighs and the blankets falling back and pooling around her waste, Newt was mesmerized by the way the moonlight touched her skin and danced over her hair, illuminating every soft line and curve of the body he was only now getting a chance to learn and memorize. And for a minute, he could have sworn time had stopped because he forgot to breathe.

She wasn't beautiful to him. Beautiful was such an overused, overly simplistic and overall barbaric term compared to all that he felt looking at her right them. Beautiful was only the simplest, most basic layer of how he would try to describe the exceptional qualities of this magnificent woman before him. Everything was changing, and he felt it deep within him, and though the feeling was new and foreign, exciting and terrifying, overwhelming and all-consuming, and both hurt tremendously and sang so marvelously in his chest, deep down in his subconscious he was fairly certain he knew what this magical spell she'd cast on him was.

 _He was in love with her._

Tina felt a courage inside of her and she wasn't sure what the origin of it all was, but before she could let her more practical side talk down the thoughts her heart told her, she took her hands to the hem of her sleeping shirt, and as gracefully as she could muster, lifted the thin fabric over her head. She let her hands find the hem of Newt's pajama pants and he swallowed thickly and audibly as her bare breasts grazed against his skin when she leaned over him.

"Newton Scamander," she started whispering hoarsely and with a teasing tone of authority. Her lips just barely brushed against his as she spoke and it was an even more sensual and magical feeling than Newt Scamander could ever imagine. "You are forbidden from leaving New York City until you make love to me again."

He had no objections.

* * *

They had made love that night, and the following morning as well, because when they woke up early and the sky was still grey and sad like the bottom of their hearts, they were slow and soft, trying to memorize every detail of each other before they ran out of time.

Eventually the morning sun rose high into the sky and despite both of the magical pair's attempts to prolong the inevitable, Newton Scamander found himself at the train station.

Tina gripped his hand tighter, her fingers fitting so perfectly in between his strong and calloused ones. From afar a train horn blew loudly, signaling the approaching departure.

Neither of them spoke at first, and even when Newt put his suitcase down, turned to a heartbroken but strong Tina beside him and he had put his arms around her tiny middle, they still didn't speak for a moment.

She didn't want him to leave, not again. It was only going to be three weeks, but neither of them new when the next opportunity for the pair to reconnect was going to be after he departed for his own homeland. The truth of _this_ was the most painful aspect of all.

"Three weeks," she repeated the words so low and full of dismay, no one besides themselves could hear her.

Newt closed his eyes and leaned forward until his forehead touched hers. "21 days and I will be back for you."

 _And then leaving again soon after._

"Don't go." She knew it was selfish and horrible to speak the words, but she couldn't hold them in any longer. "Don't go."

He released a shaky breath and kissed her forehead gently, but still didn't say anything, unsure of what the correct choice of words for a situation like this would even be. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her how much his heart wanted to keep her beside him forever and how much he craved to touch her again and how his mind was going to count down every single second before he'd return to her again. He wanted to tell her he was in love with her, already.

But he didn't.

The train horn blew again and their time was up.

"I'll be back in 21 days," _my love_. He thought the last two words but didn't speak them.

"Okay." It was all she could muster together. She opened her eyes finally and Newt was already stepping away. He gathered his suitcase and gave her one last apologetic look before turning towards the train steps.

Tina watched him walk away, the people around her bumping into her and mumbling words she could neither see nor hear as she watched him climb the steps to the train cart. He turned to her one last time, their eyes connecting. She starred. She didn't even want to blink.

And then he stepped into the cart and disappeared.

Tina stood there for a minute. Part of her knew it was cold and crowded and she had to get to work, but the other part waited, hoping desperately he would come back. But he didn't.

She turned finally, and started walking back towards the exit. Her head was hung low and she felt lonelier now than she had the first time she said goodbye to him. She was just passing a large group of travelers when a strong arm grabbed her shoulder and spun her around and before she could even protest, Newton Scamander pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her waist and crashed his lips into hers with such a force her knees went weak and her head went cloudy with all the unspoken words in that searing kiss.

"I refuse to repeat my own mistakes," he spoke hoarsely when they finally had breathless moment to breathe. Tina couldn't even comprehend all the words he was saying, her mind was still reeling from the most unexpected and _daring_ kiss she'd ever experienced. "And my first departure was certainly a mistake." And he kissed her again, hungry and eager, daring and strong, and with a million promises and truths in them she would spend the next twenty-one days trying to decipher.

" _Now_ I will go." And with a last quick peck and a squeeze of her hand, he dashed away quickly with barely the time to re-enter the train cart before it started moving away.

She raised a shaky hand to her still blistering lips.

Twenty-one days.

She only had to wait twenty-one days.

A smile creeped across her lips and as she finally turned and began walking away,she found it suddenly very difficult to think of anything that would reduce the swell of her heart.

Author's Notes:

Okay, so who thought Newt was going to get on that train and leave without turning around again? Anyone?  
Well the first time he did was by far one of my favorite, underrated moments in the whole in all of Newt's character in the Fantastic Beasts movie. I mean I've just been dying to get this scene written.  
But now we have 21 days without him. What on earth will Tina ever do without her favorite Magizoologist to keep her company?

And what about Newt realizing he's falling in love with her? What on Earth is going to come of THAT? (I know of course, but this is my story so its up to my readers to make the predictions.)

As always, I crave and hunger for all your thoughts, ideas, and critiques so please let me know your reactions and predictions for my chapters.

All my love,  
-Digs

P.S.  
Follow my tumblr DiggyDelena for previews and deleted scenes for this fanfiction and more.


	5. Five: With All my Love, Newton

_From Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, Scamander research campground, Sonoran Desert, Arizona, tent number 1, magical creature case_

 _To Miss Porpentina Goldstein, Goldstein Residence, New York City, New York, Building 21B, fourth floor, third window_

 _December 18th, 1927_

 _"Dearest Porpentina, I tried to wait longer before I sent an owl but the longer I go without you near me the more difficult it seems to be to concentrate on my manuscript and caring for all my creatures now that I've regained access to my case."_ Tina sighed heavily, and if she closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose, it almost seemed like she could smell him as he had written the letter. It had been almost two weeks since he'd left her at that train station, standing like a fool with her fingers to her lips and her face flushed, still reeling from that miraculous and very un-hesitant kiss he'd given her before he'd departed. It had been eight days but it felt so much longer, and when Queenie had announced that there was an owl at the window, Tina could not have gotten to the window faster if she had apparated there herself. _She turned back to the letter to read it a third time since it had arrived late the previous evening._

 _"I arrived in Arizona a few days ago and immediately realized I was very ill prepared for the climate here. Bloody hell, how do these people live in this sun? I fear by the time I return to you I will be little more than a clump of burnt skin and hair. Did you know you can actually burn so terribly in the desert sun that you gain the ability to count every layer of skin and shed a coat like a giant serpent?"_ Tina giggled loudly at reading that part. She imagined Newt standing in the sun, shirtless and freckled, skin peeling and sunburnt, the sun bringing out the red tints in his hair and adorable freckles all over his face and body. _How she would love nothing more than to find each one with her lips._

"Teenie, I can hear your thoughts!"

Porpentina Goldstein cringed, forgetting her sister was near enough to hear the very private thoughts running through her mind. She kept reading the messy script. " _Pickett still hasn't forgiven me for leaving him alone for those few days that I was in New York and let my case continue on to Arizona before me, but I think he feels pity for all my discomfort. Either that or the little bugger is taking great joy in the whole situation."_ She smiled. So _that_ is what he had done with his creatures. She had to give the clever wizard credit. When M.A.C.U.S.A. had asked him not to return with his case he had stuck by the promise.

 _"None the less, I can't wait to see you again. I've decided that if I can find Frank and his mate in the next few days, I will book a return trip to New York earlier than expected so I can spend a few more days with you. Of course, such a change of schedule will mean my budget will not be able to afford a hotel stay, but I have an inkling of a feeling that I will somehow manage to find a good bed to rest in even with such a change of plans. I miss you immensely._

 _All my love,_

 _-Newton"_

She put the tattered parchment down with a smile and a swell in her heart.

"He's coming back early, Teenie? That's wonderful news!" Queenie's voice was full of cheer and glee in attempts to brighten the spirit of her older sister. She knew what her sister was feeling and more importantly what her sister was thinking every time she went to sleep at night alone and thought about her last house guest. She missed him tremendously and was finding it increasingly more difficult to focus on anything besides her missing wizard. And this wasn't even including her physical hunger for him.

"Oh this is my fault for opening the doorway to such thoughts," Queenie exclaimed loudly when Tina's mind went to the last time he'd touched her intimately and made her moan his name. She blushed, her face pinkening with embarrassment knowing all too well her sister was hearing everything reeling through her head.

"Don't be embarrassed, Teenie. It's only human to be wishing he were here again."

Tina groaned audibly and frustrated. She loved her sister, she really did, but at times like these it was increasingly annoying to know not even her mind was a private place. "Could you please, for a moment, just try and not listen to my thoughts?" She threw her sister a pointed look but Queenie just smirked before rising from her seat and heading towards the other room.

"Maybe when Mr. Scamander returns I'll take the opportunity to visit a friend out of town. I really do not want to be in this house when the two of you realize you are in love with each other." The door closed audibly behind her but Tina didn't hear it. In fact, she hadn't heard anything except a ringing in her ears after a very loud and very clear mention of the word "love."

 _I really do not want to be in this house when the two of you realize you are in love with each other._

Tina froze in her spot.

Was she…?

She felt her pulse quicken. She couldn't be yet. No, of course not. Porpentina Goldstein physically shook her head as if attempting to shake the very thought from deep within her mind. Porpentina Goldstein was a strong, confident, and independent career woman and auror. She was level headed and intelligent. She always chosen the mind and common sense over fickle matters of the heart that deceived the best in the worl. _She was not in love with a man she knew so little about. No. Not yet._

"Lying to yourself does not make it true!" She heard her sister shout from the other side of the door. She felt her skin flush and go cold and her stomach did an aching flip deep within itself.

 _Was he in love with her?_ The room was getting very, very uncomfortable just then, so much so that Tina felt like she was having trouble breathing and had to unbutton the top few buttons of her blouse to release some of the pressure in her chest. _He couldn't be in love with her, not yet._

Her stomach did another flip, a strange and actually quite foreign and unfamiliar sensation.

 _All my love, Newton._

Her eyes widened and glazed over.

Was she in love with her favorite Magizoologist?

* * *

 _From a very lonely Miss Porpentina Goldstein, Goldstein Residence, New York City, New York, building 21B, fourth floor, third window_

 _To Mr. Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, Magizoologist, Scamander research campground, Sonoran Desert, Arizona, magical case in tent #1_

 _December 23rd, 1927_

"My darling Newt,

I'm sorry you are miserable in the sun. You poor thing, maybe you need to come back earlier?" Newt's smile widened across his dry and sunburnt lips and he winced a bit as the skin cracked and split, but he couldn't break the smile that the letter gave him. "I contacted a friend of mine from the auror office that spent time in Sonoran desert last year and she shared with me a recipe that may soothe your burns. If you were here, I would love to help you take care of them of course."

Newt had to close his eyes for a minute, thinking of it all. He imagined what it would feel like to have her smaller hands lather his sunburns with whatever magical ointment she had. _He imagined the feeling of her hands touching his body, and perhaps then her lips on his skin and…_ he started to feel a too familiar tightening in his lower extremities and decided it was best to keep his thoughts off more intimate interactions with the lovely American auror when he was restrained to such a public location.

 _"I miss you so much, I have a hard time thinking of anything else. In fact, Queenie has been experimenting with silence charms because she says if she has to hear me dreaming of you or thinking of what I would like to do to you when you return again, she is going to permanently move out and never return."_

 _Ha!_ Newt laughed loudly, startling the sleeping bowtruckle in his pocket and causing a stir in the closed case behind him. The floor beneath his feet rumbled away and vibrated slowly but he barely noticed. He was too entranced by her words and all the thoughts he had swirling in his mind of what exactly she was planning to do to _him_ when he did return. He adjusted the lantern overhead so that he could continue reading the delicate writing of the letter.

 _"I will hope and wish with all my heart that you can find your thunderbirds soon because I miss you so much and am counting every moment until you return to me. Please let me know when you find your thunderbirds and can come back? It is almost Christmas time here and it seems we are going to have a very snowy and lovely holiday this year. I know my wish this year will be to spend another day with you before you return to England, and even though you won't be here for the Holiday, it would bring me so much joy simply to hear from you again._

 _With all my love,_

 _Porpentina"_

He breathed in heavily, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back and rest against the pillows. _Oh how he missed her so. He missed her laugh, he missed her voice, he missed the way she kissed him and the feel of her hand in his and all the quiet moments they could spend together. He missed the feel of her skin under his fingertips and the sounds of pleasure when he made love to her. Above all else though, he really just missed the company of Miss Porpentina Goldstein._

From within his pocket, a very annoyed bowtruckle gave a stir before poking his leafy head out of Newt's front pocket and slowly climbing out. The tiny creature was still angry at the ginger wizard for sending him and all the other magical creatures to Arizona ahead of their Magizoologist caretaker and was being particularly sour and hesitant towards forgiving him.

"Oh Pickett," Newt said almost in a dream-like state. "What do you suppose the lovely Miss Goldstein will say when we surprise her tomorrow?" The bowtruckle made some noises and a face but it didn't matter. Newt starred up at the ceiling of the train cart and watched the lantern sway back and forth with the motion of the cart.

 _Tomorrow._

He'd only received the letter from her yesterday afternoon when the small, brown owl had flown into his cart window and dropped the small letter into his hands, and now he was less than 24 hours from arriving on her doorstep once again.

"I wonder, indeed…" he let himself repeat the words as he imagined her squeal of joy and excited kiss when he showed up at her door. He absentmindedly lifted his fingers to his lips as if tasting her kiss already.

 _He couldn't wait to find out._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

I'm thinking that Newt is going to have some small little gift to give Tina if he's going to arrive on Christmas Eve. I have an idea of what, but I'm still weighing options. If you think you have an absolutely BRILLIANT idea that just MUST be shared, either comment/review with it or contact me via a PM or my tumblr with your thoughts.

Thanks again for your continued support!


	6. Six: Newton Scamander, Tell Me Again

Fasten your seatbelts, kids. Minors go away, adults grab the popcorn.

And for goodness sake, do not read this anywhere besides within the privacy of your own home.

It was snowing outside the windows of the Goldstein residence. Queenie was magically cleaning up the kitchen and dinning area, monitoring pots and pans and dishes and cups as they washed, dried and then put themselves away with a simple wave of her wand. Tina sat by the window in the living area, watching the snowflakes delicately fall and the wind swirl them around like dancing white faeries in the window. She held a warm mug of chocolaty mixture in her hands, letting the steam and heated porcelain warm her cold fingers slowly. Floors below her, couples and families walked around admiring the lights and colorful window displays spreading and promoting Christmas cheer.

"Is everything okay, Teenie?" Queenie asked quietly coming up behind her sister and taking a seat next to her on the sofa. Tina turned to her sister, a warm smile on her face.

"Of course," she lied convincingly. She should be happy, thrilled in fact. It was one of the most wonderful days of the year, she was home with her sister and only true family, she had her dream career, a beautiful apartment, and her stomach was full. There were even presents waiting for the morning to be exchanged and opened. But there was one thing missing that before this year she hadn't even realized she was missing at all.

"You can't lie to me, Teenie," Queenie spoke softly as she looked out the frosty window with her sister. Four and a half floors below, passing in the snow, a couple walked slowly down the street, arms intertwined and a lot of adoration and care in their body language. "I miss him too," she said softly as they continued to watch the no-majs. She'd meant to say _I miss him for you,_ but her sister understood her anyways. After all these years together, the Goldstein sisters had an unspoken language. The couple stopped at a street corner and the sisters watched as the man suddenly stopped in front of the woman and kneeled down in front of her, something small in his hand that was impossible to see from the fourth floor. They didn't need to see it to know what it was though.

Tina groaned, looking away and tired of watching everyone else appear to be happier and more fulfilled tonight than she was. Queenie did the exact same, and the two sisters released a pent up breath at the same time.

"You haven't received an owl from him yet?" Queenie asked quietly.

Tina's face fell a little lower.

"Aww Teenie, he's probably so busy and it can't be easy to find an owl to deliver messages through all the snow right now." Tina new her sister was right, but she still couldn't help feeling like if Newt Scamander really had wanted to, he would have ensured she got a message tonight before Christmas morning. "Maybe the owl will arrive in the morning." Tina knew her sister was only trying to help and give her some logical reasons why she hadn't heard from him yet, but as she sat there, having what seemed to be a one-way conversation with her sister, she wasn't much focused on logic. No, logic had been removed from the mixture when she had let him touch her that first night. There was no logic in what she was feeling right now.

Tina wondered if Newt had found his thunderbirds and was going to make it back to New York in time to visit.

Queenie was still reading her thoughts and began to respond to her sister's thought-up question when suddenly a loud and very distinctive 'SNAP!' and thump sounded outside the door. The two women froze in their spot. They new the tell-tale sounds of a witch or wizard apparating, but this was a no-magic residence and they were not expecting any visitors. Tina's hand flew to her wand, gripping it tightly and defensively at her side on instinct and her eyes locked on the door that marked the only entrance and exit into and out of the apartment. Queenie starred for a moment too, and then suddenly she gasped, her face started to light up, and her smile grew so big and wide, someone would have thought she had just heard the best news of her life.

"Teenie, get the door!" she demanded quickly, jumping out of her seat in a flutter. Tina looked back at her sister with the same severe expression, but when she noticed the unexplained smile on her sister's face she grew puzzled. "Teenie go get the door!" She repeated excitedly, clapping her hands together in glee.

"What do you mean?" She started to question, but the younger sister was not explaining. They started to hear distinctive, slow footsteps making its way up the stairwell, approaching the fourth floor.

"On second though, I'm going to sleep!" Queenie announced very abruptly and loudly, quickly retreating to her room. She looked back to see Tina still standing in her spot and shouted, "Porpentina Goldstein, go get the door or you will regret it for the rest of your life!" She exclaimed such a proclamation so dramatically and loudly, Tina didn't know if she should be worried or frightened. She was about to question it and ask what in good heavens her sister was talking about when there was a loud and muffled "thump!" outside the front door as if someone had just dropped something heavy in the doorstep. The sound was then followed by someone knocking on the door, the knocks slow and almost hesitant.

"Queenie!" Tina called out annoyed with the whole mystery. She rose from her seat none the less and made her way towards the door. "If this is a trick, it is not a funny one!" She expected something magical and mythical to be on the other side of the door, perhaps even a magically produced illusion, but when she opened the door, and saw the tall man standing in her doorway, she dropped the mug in her hand, the porcelain shattering on the floor and cocoa exploding in all directions near her feet. Her jaw fell open, and suddenly she realized the reason behind her sister's most odd behavior.

A pair of hazel-green eyes looked back at her, dark and tired, surrounded but an unruly mass of freckles and very dry, very red and very, very sun burnt skin that was peeling and stiff to the point of nearly being unrecognizable.

But she _did_ recognize the face, she would have recognized that face anywhere.

"Happy Christmas," Newt said quietly to this woman he'd been dreaming of for weeks.

"Newt," she whispered the name in disbelief, her whole body still frozen n its spot, one arm still on the door, hand still holding her wand beside her. And then it all clicked in her head. He was here! He was standing front of her even more severely sunburned and crispy than he had described, his hair dry and frizzed and very, very red, his face blotched and red, angry sunburns all over his cheeks and around his eyes, some ginger facial hair growing where he had clearly not bothered or avoided to shave in several days and dry, cracked lips looking at her with such a wonder that it left her almost breathless. So she did what any sane witch in love would do, she threw her wand behind her, wrapped her arms around his neck with such a force they both almost toppled over and kissed him with more strength and emotion than she even thought was possible for herself. And he didn't hesitate this time. His arms immediately wound tightly around her, pulling her whole body hard against his and letting his fingers dig into her soft skin and tangle in her shirt, and he hungrily kissed her like it was the last time he would ever get a chance to do so.

He broke away only for a moment to gasp for air. One arm still wrapped tightly around her, he released his other to quickly pluck his wand from a side pocket in his coat and flick it. His bags rose and floated themselves inside the apartment.

"Heavens, I have missed you," he mumbled quickly before kissing her again, his lips were dry and crusty against her soft ones, but neither of them complained, and when she nipped at his bottom lip, perhaps even a bit too hard, he let his tongue explore hers and let her know exactly _how_ much he had missed her.

He separated for just an instant to breathe again. "Inside," he gasped quickly before continuing the onslaught. Tina was going to say something but suddenly he lifted her up, guiding her to wrap her legs around them and stumbled the both of them inside before she could even release a squeak of surprise. The door slammed much too loudly behind them, but it made no difference to either of them. Newt had already walked both of them into Tina's room, and kicked the door closed behind them. For some things, even the muggle way worked best.

He stumbled in the room, almost dropping the both of them to the floor, but Tina wouldn't let go, her mouth hungry to taste his, her hands exploring the feel of his hair and taught muscles of his back and her legs wrapped tightly around his middle. He walked them just to edge of the bed and then fell forward, the both of them landing on the bed with a loud and audible creak of protest from the metal bed frame and bouncy of their bodies as the collided on top of the cushions. Tina immediately grabbed from his belt.

"Heavens I have missed you," he started again as his cracked and burnt fingers hastily tried to undo all the buttons of his shirt. He was only in a shirt and a coat this time, and the coat had already fallen off someone along the trip to the bedroom and even still his shirt was taking so long to undo he gave up and let the last few buttons pop and spring around into the air as he tore off his shirt in a hurry, letting go of the kiss for a minute. This was the first time Tina could clearly see Newt Scamander naked in the light, and she swallowed back thickly and the beautiful sight of his surprising tone and taught stomach and chest, even with all the scars and markings.

Tina regained her bearings and quickly tried to remove her shirt over her head. It got stuck for a second, but Newt was quick to finish pulling it over her head and toss it behind him. Immediately he bent down and let his lips explore and taste the tops of her small breasts and Tina moaned loudly, her hands digging into his crispy and unruly hair as she closed her eyes and arched closer to him. One of his hand snaked to her back and began fumbling with her undergarments, but after a moment of unsuccessful release, he tore his mouth away from her red, slightly swelling skill.

"Blood hell, get this thing off," his voice was rough and hoarse, and so demanding in that instant that Tina felt a little gasp of air and wetness building between her legs. She quickly reached behind herself and undid the clasps, and the second it was free, Newt tore it away from her body and pulled one small breast into his mouth, earning a very loud and very satisfying moan from the American witch. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, the peaks hardening under his ministrations. A very light nip from him successfully released another light gasp and arch of her back from Tina.

"Newt," she moaned breathlessly. Her body was on fire, and she wondered for a split second if this was just a much more pleasurable, and sensual version of what he must feel like being baked in the scorching desert sun.

Her hands found his trousers again, and finally under his belt and fastens, newt quickly shimmied them down his legs until they pooled at his feet.

"Please forgive me for the bluntness, but I think I will die if I don't get inside of you right now." He was practically begging as he looped his fingers around the last remaining layer that separated them and pulled the silky fabric down Tina's legs and away from her body. He was painfully ready. In fact Tina could very clearly see and feel how ready his body begged to connect with hers. His fingers went back to her skin and just as Tina tried to say something she cried out a loud and pleasurable moan as he sunk a long, strong finger inside her silky wet folds.

"Oh Newt," she could barely breathe.

"I need your permission, Love."

She didn't even notice the slip.

 _"_ _Please."_ It was the only word she could coherently muster with his finger deliciously curved inside her. He quickly removed in, the digit glistening with her juices and showing him exactly how much _she_ wanted him. He shifted higher up the mattress until Tina had one knee on either side of his hips.

"I love you," he said the words before he could stop them from leaving his lips.

But he _had_ said them, and suddenly everything came to screeching and brutal halt.

Newt froze. Tina starred up at him, wide eyes, trying to breathe with the feeling of just the tip of him inside her where she desperately had wanted him not even a second earlier. The look on his face was absolutely _petrified._

"I…" he tried to speak. He opened his mouth, and he tried desperately to say something – say anything to fix this.

But words have never been and never will be Newton Scamander's strong suit.

All the color drained from his face, and Tina was not the legimens in the family, but she knew what was on his mind clear as day, so she admitted the only thing that could solve the situation.

"I love you too," she whispered the words before her courage dissipated.

His eyes locked with hers, questioning the words she had just so clearly proclaimed. But she was telling the truth, and she realized this more the second she spoke those three magic words.

"I love you, Newt," she repeated more confidently this time. "With all my heart."

He just kept starring, his eyes searching hers, his chest rising and falling violently and breathlessly, but his body not daring to move.

"I've been falling in love with you for a long time, Newton Scamander, so please tell me it again."

But he couldn't. His mind could not process anything past her first proclamation.

"Newt," she encouraged him more forcefully, and he finally snapped his attention to her. His eyes went deep green.

"I love you," he repeated, and he smiled so wide, she could see his very dry and chapped lip split right down the side, bright red and threatening to bleed. "I love you," he kissed her roughly but quickly with more emotion and adoration than any other kiss they'd shared to that point. "I love you," he kissed the side of her neck and nipped at her skin. "I love you." And finally, after all the wait and all the torture of nearly ruining the whole moment, Newt sank deep inside of her with a glorious and satisfying groan from the both of them.

It was going to be a beautiful end to the year after all.

 **Author's Note:**

Pick my brain and leave a review, my loves.


	7. Seven: As His Guest of Honor

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander woke up that morning with a smile on his face and the most delicious and empowering sensation in his chest. Hid eyes fluttered open, caught sight of the peacefully sleeping woman in front of him, and if it were possible the smile widened even further. He reached out a tentative hand from under the soft, white sheets and let his fingers glide on Tina's soft, warm skin until her eyelids fluttered and she stirred awake with a low and gentle groan.

"Good morning," he whispered low and gently. She looked at him for only a moment, eyes sleepy and slow to move, before smiling warmly at the man in front of her.

"Good morning," she practically sang happily. Newt's hand found Tina's and without even asking or speaking, their fingers intertwined on instinct. Tina marveled for a moment at how well her fingers fit between his but she didn't voice such an observation out loud. They lay there a few moments, the air quiet and still around them, the snow falling slowly outside the window, but the space between their bodies warm and comforting that radiated an energy from deep within them.

Newt's eyes twinkled in the light. "Merry Christmas, Miss Goldstein." With that, Tina finally woke. She stretched her back and lifted herself slightly off the bed, the sheets sliding down her bare back and exposing her small naked breasts. She crawled over closer to Newt who turned in synchronization with her quiet and teasing movements until he was lying flat on his back and watching her with an entirely different glimmer in his eyes. She hovered over him, laying soft kisses light on his arms, chest and up his chin, just avoiding his lips. She swung one knee over his covered middle and placed an arm at either side of his handsome, sunburnt face, only then finally kissing him on his hungry lips. She smiled down at him and the unspoken words were exchanged between them. His hands gently snaked around her legs, his fingers drawing shapes and patterns on his thighs as she sat on him. Finally, she leaned down, her eyes fluttering closed and his as well, and she kissed him much more tenderly and full of hope and promise. It was a much softer and gentler kiss than any they had exchanged the previous night.

"I love you," she whispered the words again because she loved to hear them, and the smile on his face was almost illuminating.

"And I love you, Miss Goldstein." Tina giggled loudly, a very foreign and uncharacteristic action but she paid it no notice. She was too happy right now, right at this moment wrapped up in Newt Scamander to worry about any of it at all. She kissed him again, this time her hands digging into his hair.

Newt groaned, his arms rising to her middle and one hand on her upper back, but before Tina could say anything, her lifted her slightly and toppled her to the side, rolling them together until he was hovering over her. Tina's eyes were wide and lustful and the sudden dominating action, and she felt her body go warm and moist.

"As much as I would love nothing more than to stay in bed all day with you," he was speaking as if he were trying to separate from her, but the way his lips started peppering kisses up her naked chest only made Tina want to arch into him and beg him to touch her.

"We should…" his words were trailing off as he nipped at her soft skin and she couldn't resist a little moan of pleasure. "Probably stop." Tina's hands started exploring his body, and Newt released a sudden and low groan as her fingers wrapped around his growing hardness.

"If you want to stop, we should probably separate," the American witch practically purred into his ear as he panted through her ministrations. Her hand was now running up and down his thick member, successfully eliciting moans and groans of pleasure from the ginger wizard and she could feel the wetness pool and start to drip down between her thighs.

Newt thought about it a moment but then audibly gasped when Tina's thumb swirled over the tip. "Maybe in a minute," he spoke quickly as he connected his hungry lips with hers and let his desires take over the rest of his actions.

* * *

They spent the rest of the week together. The time went by briskly, but they attempted to make the most of their time together. The Holiday's passed and the snow kept falling. Net and Tina roamed the city and admired the sights, conversation light but exploratory, and feelings warm and ever-growing. Try as they might to prolong the clock, the final morning loomed close and soon enough it was time to say goodbye. They had been here before, saying goodbye at a train station or the docks of a steamship, but this was going to be a more difficult departure, however, because unlike the previous one, neither of the pair knew when they would see each other again.

Newt climbed out of the case quietly and carefully as he could so as not to disturb Queenie in the other room. Tina sat on the bed a light and ever so slightly sheer sleeping gown delicately draped over her body as she watched the light snow falling outside the small window. Upon hearing Newt's footsteps, however, she turned towards the wizard and smiled as he closed the case and bid his creatures a good night.

Newt saw her watching him and silently smiled back, he locked his case carefully, draped a thick and sturdy strap around the case, and with the wave of his wand the strap tightened strongly around the case with an audible sound of tightening leather and buckling belts.

"Everyone all ready for the trip?" Tina asked quietly.

Newt nodded. "Pickett didn't want to stay in the tree, but I don't think having him out right now is in our best interest." He quietly moved towards Tina, climbed in under the covers, and brought his body close to her. Tina let her head rest against his chest as his arm wrapped snuggly around her back. If she was still enough she could here the slow and steady thump of his heartbeat and it was a welcoming and comforting sound.

She inhaled deeply, letting Newt's earthy, slightly sweet, and slightly spiced scent fill her nostrils and sink into her memory. She wanted to remember his scent.

Both could sense the time slipping away, the cold outside and the warmth of another's body, but neither could find words to express the exact thoughts in their minds and hearts, so they didn't. It was only several minutes later when Newt remembered what he had been holding on to the past few days that he broke the silence.

"I have something for you," he abruptly announced. Tina turned her head to look towards him, her expression quizative, but she didn't move any further. She didn't dare separate herself from him now or she may never get the opportunity again.

Newt grabbed his wand and waved it with a quiet "accio present" and a small paper-wrapped packaged wiggled itself out of a bag in the corner of the bedroom and silently into his hand. Finally Tina moved, lifting herself as newt did the same, both of them looking down at his hands with the crumpled up paper-wrapped package.

"I found it…well really my niffler found it, the pesky little bugger…" Newt had to pause, getting tangled in her words and his nerves causing a deep pink to creep into his freckled face and neck. Tina had to smile at the entire spectacle.

"Anyways," he started again with a deep breath. "I found it in the desert, and I thought it reminded me a lot of you." He held the crumpled paper up to her but she stared blankly at the object, unsure.

"It's not a creature, I promise," Newt spoke nervously. Tina finally took the small package from his hands. It was surprisingly light in her hand, almost like a small piece of jewelry and she felt herself swallow thickly, wondering for a second, and only a split second because she didn't dare wonder for any longer, if there was something much more symbolic and weighted hiding in the packaging. Her fingers carefully ripped away the older paper and Newt watched nervously with his arm still around her shoulders. Tina was just beginning to think it was an empty ball of paper when something smaller fell out of the packaging and onto the blanket over her lap.

It was a stone. She carefully picked it, Newt silently watching the entire event as she examined it closely, a slow smile starting to spread through her face and light her skin.

It was a small blue-green stone that was almost perfectly shaped into a heart.

"It's beautiful," she whispered finally, cradling the small heart stone in her palm. She wasn't sure if it was magically enchanted or not, but the stone felt warm in her palm. She turned to Newt, a giant smile now illuminating her entire expression.

"I love you."

He smiled, the happiness nearly spilling out from her freckles themselves. "And I love you"

* * *

They stood in the center of the walkway to board the giant ship, Newt's enchanted case close by, but his eyes on the woman in front of him. Neither of them wanted this moment, and neither of them new exactly what to say, but they tried anyway.

"I can ask permission from the Ministry of Magic when I arrive in London for a floo network passport for you to come visit." Newt's eyes looked hopeful, but his voice was rough. He didn't want the passport, not really. He would much rather her follow him home and not have to leave him all together, but he was fairly certain such a request was inappropriate and would not bode well with the fiercely independent Porpentina Goldstein, so he didn't ask.

Tina tried to smile at him, but it was an unnatural and feigned attempt, so instead she simply leaned up on her toes to kiss him lightly on the lips which he happily accepted and returned with a warm embrace.

A giant ship horn sounded off nearby, a deafening noise that signaled final boarding. The pair separated from the kiss, and Newt rested his forehead against hers.

"I will be back as soon as I can. Once this manuscript is published, I can take an official holiday and return for a visit."

Please stay. She didn't say the words, but she felt them thick in her chest.

"I still intend to present to you a copy of my book in person." Tina had to smile and almost laugh at his promise, remembering the last time they were splitting ways here in this same spot.

"I await your delivery, Mr. Scamander."

He kissed her one last time, a warm and lingering kiss that simply didn't linger long enough, and then he was walking away, towards the ship and away from her.

She smiled as she watched him maneuver through the lines and up the ramp to the ship. She half expected him to repeat the actions of their first time separating in which Newt had quickly continued up the ramp to the ship and never turned back. But instead Newt stopped halfway up, and turned to her. He smiled, mouthed three words only Tina could read from his lips, and upon her silent return of the declaration, finally continued the rest of the way up the ramp and disappeared into the giant ship.

Tina turned with a smile on her face and a light and elated sensation deep in her chest. She was in love with a wonderful man, a man that perhaps was anything but ordinary but had a heart she loved and a passion that was indisputable.

And he would be back. Or perhaps she would visit him. All would be well.

She resisted a happy skip as she disappeared into the masses of travelers and off in the direction of another M.A.C.U.S.A. entrance.

Tina felt good. She certainly didn't see the future or have a way of knowing for certain, but something strong within her told her this would work, and for that alone she smiled. Tina clutched the tiny stone heart close to her chest and disappeared into the magical entrance with a smile.

* * *

JANUARY 27, 1928

TELEGRAM FOR PORPENTINA ESTHER GOLDSTEIN, M.A.C.U.S.A. AUROR DIVISION, NEW YORK CITY NEW YORK UNITED STATES OF AMERICA JANUARY 27 1928

THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC WOULD LIKE TO PRESENT THE PUBLICATION AND FORTHCOMING RELEASE OF FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM WRITTEN BY NEWTON SCAMANDER TO BE RELEASED LATER THIS YEAR IN ALL MAGICAL COMMUNITIES OF THE WORLD THE MINISTRY WOULD LIKE TO CONGRATULATE MR SCAMANDER ON HIS FOURTHCOMING PUBLICATION AND CORDIALLY INVITE ONE GUEST AS CHOSEN BY MR SCAMANDER FOR A SPECIAL CONGRATULATORY DINNER AND EVENING OF CELEBRATION IN RECOGNIZATION OF MR SCAMANDER ON HIS ACCOMPLISHMENTS ON THE 10TH OF FEBRUARY AT 2100 LONDON TIME THE MINISTRY OF MAGICA CUSTOMS AND MAGICAL TRANSPORT DIVISION GRANTS PERMISSION FOR ONE FLOO NETWORK PASSPORT TO MS PORPENTINA ESTHER GOLDSTEIN OF MACUSA AUROR DIVISION FOR TRANSCONTINENTAL FLOO POWDER TRAVEL TO THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC FLOO NETWORK CUSTOMS AND IMPORTS GATEWAY THE EVENING OF THE 10TH OF FEBRUARY TO ACCOMPANY MR SCAMANDER AS HIS GUEST OF HONOR

Tina looked up from the telegram transcript, an enormous smile lighting her face. "Is this all that was sent over?"

"Yes ma'am," the house elf replied with annoyance at her questioning. "Some fancy party and you have to show up…" Tina didn't even let the grouchy creature finishes his words because she was out of the door before he even finished his thought.

Newt had finished his book. Not only had he finished it, but he was having it finally published and he was going to be recognized at a formal dinner for his accomplishment and he had chosen her to be his guest.

Tina stopped in her tracks, much to the annoyance of the stubby man behind her who didn't notice her abrupt stop and bumped into her forcefully before growling a few words and continuing his path.

It would seem she was going to visit this time, and the thought was thrilling.


	8. Eight: Friend, Fiancé, or Spouse?

February 8th, 1928

Porpentina Goldstein was an auror. She dealt with dark wizards and dark magic on a fairly frequent basis Even with her brief lapse of employment in the auror division, she was no stranger to facing danger in the eye and maneuvering through it without flinching.

And yet, here she was, in line at the American floo network terminal, awaiting her turn to jump into the flame and send herself three thousand miles east to the Ministry of Magic terminal.

Tina felt her palms sweaty and fingers fidget.

"Don't worry Teenie, he is going to be so excited to see you," Queenie squeezed her arm reassuringly. Tina hadn't made it up the line yet to the point where she had to say good bye to her sister, and despite telling Queenie multiple times to go home, she had insisted she stay until the last minute. Tina was secretly grateful. Especially considering the hoard of bees buzzing in her stomach.

"Next in line for the London exit inside the Ministry of Magic!" A cranky-looking older wizard announced loudly in a nasally voice.

"I will send a telegram as soon as I get there," Tina told her sister reassuringly, but Queenie only laughed.

"I hardly doubt you'll be thinking of me when you arrive in London next to Newt." Tina thought about it. She was probably right.

"Have fun, Teenie. And send Newt my best." The younger sister turned to leave, heading back towards the door. "Oh! And make sure you try on that dress I made you before the dinner!" Queenie turned, and disappeared into the crowd. Tina, meanwhile, wanted to groan loudly remembering that particular dress her sister had magically stitched for her. The much too scandalous dress.

"Next in line for the London terminal in the Ministry of Magic!" The cranky wizard barked loudly, finally breaking Tina from her thoughts. "I need the next in lone, now!"

Tina quickly gathered her bag and hurried up the cleared line to the cranky wizard.

"Passport, please." She handed over her passport, the gold 'MACUSA' lettering catching the light. "And what is the nature of your visit…." He glanced at the name. "Miss Goldstein?"

"I'm visiting someone."

The old wizard rolled his eyes and looked board and irritated. "Can you be more specific, please?"

She breathed in an unsteady breath. "I'm visiting Mr. Scamander as his guest of honor for a special dinner recognizing the release of his new book."

The old wizard huffed. "Straight ahead. Be very clear of the direction given to the floo powder prior to stepping inside. A guard on the other end will motion you once the network is clear for travel. Next!"

Tin hurried straight ahead. The flames in the fireplace in front of her roared to life in green and yellow flames the instant she stood within distance. For a moment they swirled violently, and then they cleared to a green curtain of fire. From the other side, a younger wizard held his hand up in halt for a moment, before finally turning to her and motioning her forward. Tina swallowed her anxieties and recited the instructions she had been given one last time before stepping through.

For a minute there as only green, bright green flames licking and swirling and swimming around her where she could see nothing else.

And then suddenly she was standing in a stone-paved room with hundreds of witches and wizards all in different attire, accents, and manerisms walking about hurriedly in attempts to find their destination.

"Welcome to London, Miss Goldstein."

Tina smiled brightly.

"Right this way for American aliens." The young wizard pointed her in the direction to the left and she walked past a deep blue line towards a fowl-tempered goblin.

"American passport, please," the goblin asked with an annoyed tone. Once again, Tina passed over her deep blue and gold passport. The goblin raised an eyebrow.

"What division?"

"Pardon?" Tina asked sincerely.

The goblin rolled an aggravated eye. "To what division in the Magical Congress of the United States of America do you work in, Miss Goldstein?" He spoke the words clearly and slowly as if she were hard of hearing or hard of thinking, but she resisted showing her annoyance.

"Auror division."

"Hmph," the Goblin grumbled. He lifted his hands and a clipboard materialized, flipping instantly to a certain page. "

"And who will you be staying with while visiting the country?"

Tina starred at him.

"Who will you be staying with?!" He bellowed again much more loudly.

"Newton Scamander."

"Friend, fiancé, or spouse?" The goblin guard asked grumpily. Though she had never been one to fidget, Tina felt the inexplicable urge to start picking at her nails as she scanned around the busy room of roaring green flames and guarded walkways and lines. Tina blinked at the goblin for a moment.

Friend, fiancé, or spouse?

"Uh," she really didn't have an answer. "I'm…" she was prepared to explain the vague description of their relationship, but the guard was clearly impatient.

"Miss Goldstein," the guard asked angrily again with an unpleasant grunt. "What is your relation to Mr. Scamander and his position at the ministry of magic?"

"Ah, Miss Goldstein!" A cheerful but commanding voice suddenly arose from behind the guard. Tina looked up at the source of the voice and had to blink for a moment. For a second, Tina could have sworn it was Newt standing before her very eyes, but given a second glance she realized this man wasn't him at all, but he looked very familiar to her beloved magizoologist.

"Mr. Scamander," the guard greeted him with an increased annoyance but respect. "This visitor refuses to answer our questions." Tina wanted to argue that she wasn't in fact trying to avoid anything but the man quickly interrupted.

"I'll take it from here, Marcus. Thank you..." he reached out for Tina's bag, but the goblin guard was still refusing.

"I don't think..."

"Let the minister know that Theseus Scamander escorted the American auror and representative of the Magical Congress of the United States of America out of customs himself. He can send me an owl if he has any further questions." Theseus Scamander extended his arm to Tina. "Right this way, Miss Goldstein. Welcome to London." The charming and strong man commanded attention and looks as he walked down the lines escorting Porpentina Goldstein from the foreign line and out of the custom's gateway. Once they were outside of the room, the man finally had a chance to properly introduce himself.

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, ever sense the unfortunate escape of Grindlewald, security has been a top priority of the Ministry and our customs protocols have been hellishly tedious here." He smiled brightly and charismatically, a vast difference from his brother's demeanor as he swiftly navigated through the masses of witches and wizards swarming in through the entrances of the building.

"Understandable," her words were slightly awkward. Tina was distracted by the historical architecture of the ministry's main hall and stairwells as the pair quickly walked through crowds of hundreds, all heading in different directions and towards different offices and tasks.

"Theseus Scamander," the man extended his hand much too charmingly at Tina.

"Porpentina Goldstein," she said back pleasantly enough as she shook his strong hand. "Most just call me Tina though."

"Right, of course," the pair were off again, swiftly weaving in and out of witches and wizards walking in all directions. "My brothers has told me so much about you. It was wonderful to hear I would finally be meeting the American that stole his heart."

Tina tried not to blush. They walked up to an old and blackened fireplace. "Well, this is your stop, Miss Goldstein." Theseaus smiled as he motioned to the fireplace and a roaring fire erupted within.

"I'm traveling again by floo powder?"

"Yes," Theseus cleared his throat. "This will take you directly to Newt's home." He smiled, handing her a folded paper with a twinkle of mischief in his eye. "I figured my brother would appreciate some alone time with his visitor before the entire family encroaches on his space."

The entire family.

"The address is written on the paper, repeat it until you have it memorized, and I do not need to instruct you on how to use floo powder, I'm sure. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Tina." The older Scamander smiled one last time and shook her hand strongly, and the instant she let it go he disapparated into a loud 'crack!' and swirl of colors.

Tina looked down at the folded paper, feeling her heart starting to thumb loudly in her chest.

The entire family.

She opened the paper and memorized the address. She recited a silent wish in her head and threw the handful of dust into the flames so that they roared to life in an explosion of green heatless flames. Her last thought before shouting out the address was exactly how may members the entire family entailed.

Her world roared into an explosion of green flames, this time for only a fraction of the time.

And then suddenly she was clumsily stumbling into an old living room with old wood floors and sparring dated furniture spread throughout.

"Tina?" A too familiar voice floated in from the corner of the room. A familiar looking mop of ginger hair stepped into the picture and instantly she dropped her bags.

They both smiled and she felt that familiar stir inside.


	9. Nine: The Most Beautiful Creature

Tina laughed, pulling the large shirt closer to her body as Newt's fingers drew lazy shapes on her leg and thigh. The large garment positively swallowed her petite frame, but she liked having it wrapped around her. It smelled like him, warm and earthy and just slightly spiced, and after over a month of only her thoughts to keep her company, she wanted to absorb as much of him as possible.

"He's a little thief, for sure. Can't keep his paws off anything shiny that crosses his path." Newt told the story with a lazy smile and a peaceful voice. He lay on his stomach, the off-white sheet and brown blanket just covering his bottom half, exposing a very impressive and slightly terrifying expanse of toned skin and many, many scars, markings, and freckles that clustered like constellations over his skin. He was watching her out of one eye, his messy and bed-mussed ginger hair flopping sloppily over one of his eyes, but not hiding the beautiful sight of Tina dressed in only his shirt, sitting on her legs, on his bed, in front of him.

"I assume your sister in law found her ring though? Eventually?"

Newt smirked. "Yes, eventually the engagement ring turned up in the niffler's nest. Just in time too. I found it only that morning before the wedding." They had been like this for most of the evening now. Tina had arrived late in the afternoon, appearing directly out of his fireplace like a fantasy come to life. They tried calm pleasantries, but the moment his lips tasted hers, it was difficult to think of anything else but the fastest way to undress her. Tina didn't mind. In fact, she was very clear about all the things she had wanted to do to him as she he whispered in his ear the entire way to his bedroom. It didn't help either that Newt lived alone, and the closest neighbor was about 50 feet down the road. Now as they lay and sat here in Newt's bed, naked except for Newt's large shirt draped around Tina's small frame, telling stories of their families and enjoying just small intimate touches and the sound of each other's voices, there was a comfort and peace to the room. It was a comfort and peace that became increasingly more difficult to abandon with every departure.

"It was a nice wedding, none the less. I'm glad my brother found someone to tolerate him."

Tina laughed lightly. "I would hope you are looking for someone who will more than just tolerate you in your future spouse, Newt." She wasn't even considering the weight of the words until after she had spoken them. Newt looked pensive for a moment.

"I think any woman who would ever consider marrying me would either have to be completely insane or even stronger than my brother."

Tina smiled, but didn't say anything after that. A comfortable silence fell between them. It was so quiet in the house and in the town as a whole and Tina found an inexplicable calm to it all. Eventually Newt looped his arm around Tina's leg, pulling her to him. She let herself fall against him, their bodies pressed together and their faces only inches apart.

"I love you." It was such a soft whisper, Tina barely heard it. But she had, and as she snaked her arms around his head and let her entire body sink into the kiss she gave him, her whole body radiated love for this crazy wizard in front of her. The tiny thought popped into her head that she certainly more than just tolerated Newton Scamander.

"I love you too," and she meant it with all of her being.

* * *

To say the dress that Queenie Goldstein had picked out and constructed for her sister was extravagant, eye-catching, and just a little scandalous, would be doing the gown a gross injustice. In fact, the dress Queenie Goldstein had designed was purposely designed to make every woman in the room jealous and every man lustful. It was glorious, with thousands of tiny glass beads shimmering in the light and twinkling like stars laid out on layers of sheer fabric that draped just perfectly over her body. The sleeveless design only left a sheer strip of fabric to hold up the gown, and if the moderately low neckline in the front wasn't enough to catch the eye of anyone near her, the plummeting backside certainly would.

And it made Tina very uncomfortable.

She huffed loudly, holding the extravagant dress in her hands. She had intended to look for something else. In fact she'd even been to a store or two while she'd traveled around the city with Newt. But somewhere between visiting his childhood neighborhood and Diagon Alley and the impressive array of magical establishments that far surpassed the measly number in New York…she hadn't even remembered to replace the dress with something more modest.

So now when the evening of the 10th arose and Tina opened her bag to dress for Newt's dinner, it was the only garment she had that didn't constitute of pants and blouses and was even remotely proper for the occasion. She didn't have much of a choice.

Tina huffed one last time but waved her wand. The beautiful garment floated into the air and over her head. She watched the layers of sheer and twinkling beads lower over her body gracefully and for she marveled at the softness and silkiness of the delicate fabric. The silken material flowed over her skin like liquid, and it wasn't until she had it on, the thin and soft fabric draping delicately over her breasts that she realized the downfall of such an extravagant and revealing dress: she couldn't wear anything underneath it.

"Well at least he will love this," she murmured quietly to herself. The only thing she needed to complete the look was a necklace. Tina looked through her bag. She had intended to wear her usual locket, but then her fingers found the small stone heart Newt had given her at his last visit and she decided against it. Back home she had magically wrapped a thin strand of gold around the stone heart so that it dangled just over her heart when she wore it like a pendant. Tina admired herself in the mirror. She was not her sister, and she had never much appreciated or admired her looks to herself or to others growing up, but right now, she couldn't complain.

"Tina, are you…" Newt walked into the bedroom looking incredibly handsome in an uncharacteristic dark suit that miraculously exactly matched her dress. But Tina didn't think it was the color of her dark gown that had stopped Newt in his tracks with his mouth still open with whatever word he was in the middle of speaking when he'd caught sight of her. Newt swallowed thickly and audibly, the bulge in his neck bobbing with effort.

"Is it okay?" Tina asked uneasily. She was pretty certain he was admiring her, but she also wasn't certain if he was considering the inappropriateness of the gown.

His eye looked glazed and he didn't even blink, his whole body frozen. His mouth opened and closed but no sounds escaped them.

"Newt?"

He finally blinked, practically having to shake himself to regain his bearing. "Merlin…" he still couldn't put together words, but he managed to take a step closer to her. If Newt Scamander's eyes had the magic in them to move things, Tina was fairly certain she'd be naked in front of him by now.

"I hope that's a good reaction?" She teased him, finally settling on his starring being a good one. Newt nodded with his mouth still slightly open.

"Queenie made it for me," Tina said softly, turning in her spot so Newt could admire all of her in the dress, and admire did he. Newt's eyes grew with every movement she made and his mouth hung a little lower with every inch of skin he noticed. "You don't think it's too much for tonight?" This time she said it as a tease.

"Bloody hell, I love your sister," was the first phrase he finally managed to blurt out. His face was turning red. It wasn't even pink, it was a deep red that spread over his neck and ears and Tina was pretty certain she could see a bead of sweat forming near his temple. She smiled.

"Can you help me with my necklace?" She held the stone heart charm out for him to take and at first he didn't even recognize or notice what he was holding. His eyes were too busy nearly falling into the scandalously low back of her dress. Tina turned her back to him, lifting her now shoulder-length hair and felt a little ripple of desire course over his skin like goosebumps as he lightly touched her draping the delicate stone charm around her neck. He closed the clasp, she turned back to him and it was then that he noticed the stone heart and smiled wildly.

"I like to wear it close to my heart." Newt was very close now, so close in fact that Tina could feel his hot breath as he breathed rather raggedly.

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on." He was lowering his face towards her as he spoke, and by the time he got to the last heated word, his lips were practically brushing against hers.

"Newt," her voice was much more of a whisper than she intended, but it was difficult to be loud or even to concentrate with Newt's warm breath on her or his hands on her waist that somehow managed to make contact without her notice. "We should probably go."


	10. Ten: May I introduce, Miss Goldstein

It was difficult to determine which of the pair was more anxious and nervous as they entered the enchanted and hidden entrance to the Ministry of Magic that evening. Tina felt like her heart was thumping so loudly in her chest that surely everyone that met her that evening would be able to hear it. The whole notion was ridiculous, of course. She was an auror. She had dealt with dark witches and wizards and was a renowned dueler. And yet…the prospect of meeting Newt's family after only being with him so little time was making her pulse race wildly.

Of course, she hadn't actually known him for such little time, had she? No, in fact she had met Newt over a year and two months ago, and keeping in mild all that the pair had endured together in only the three or four days he had spent in New York a year ago, it felt like so much longer.

Meanwhile, Newt was a nervous mess himself. Part of the evening's festivities required him to read an excerpt from his book in front of an audience. He then was expected to discuss his work and life while he had written 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." It wouldn't normally be too much to ask of someone, but Newton Scamander did not like public speaking. It wasn't that he was horrible at it either, he simply did not like talking about himself to a group of random individuals with whom he had no connection or reference to. In fact, for the exception of a very few individuals including his family and Tina, there weren't many humans he really liked to converse with at all.

"Are you nervous?" Tina asked pleasantly enough, but the way she gripped his arm just slightly tighter, gave away her own trepidations. The pair walked side-by-side through a long hall of ballroom-like spaces until coming to a set of double doors with an image magically portrayed on it saying "'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' introductory dinner with Newt Scamander."

"Well then," his voice trailed off, something strange in the sound of it.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked uneasily. Newt smiled and nodded at her, but the way his jaw was slightly tight and his eyes a little muted, she knew something was going through his mind, and it wasn't just 'public speaking.'

Newt took one final deep breath, ready to be the center of attention and the doors automatically opened wide.

And then everyone stopped for an instant, all eyes looking towards the soon-to-be famous Magizoologist and his very beautiful American companion. The room erupted into a hoard of clapping and Tina noticed Newt turn lightly pink but put on a very professional yet characteristically awkward smile. Tina looped her arm around Newt's and the pair entered the room as the clapping died down. An older wizard in an expensive looking suit greeted the pair cheerfully. "Mr. Scamander, what an honor to meet your acquaintance," the older man extended his hand for a shake and Newt briefly hesitated, simply looking at it for a moment before awkwardly returning the pleasantry.

"And who would this lovely companion of yours be?" The man was very bluntly scanning Tina, taking in her lavish attire and examining the way she held on to Newt's arm very closely.

"Porpentina Goldstein," Tina released Newt to shake the man's hand. She shook his hand with the strength and defiance of a strong-willed woman who was not ashamed to be considered equal to any man, and that stance alone made the man raise an eyebrow with an expression for both being impressed and curious about her.

"Ah! An American, how exhilarating." He was smiling widely now and it dawned on Tina then that this man may very well be a reporter for the Ministry. She glanced to the side and noticed the enchanted quill recording the entire conversation from behind him. The enchanted quill was dancing rapidly over a floating notepad and it confirmed her suspicion. "And what is it you do, Miss Goldstein?"

"Tina is an esteemed auror for the Magical Congress of the United States of America." This time Newt spoke before Tina had a chance, the undeniably sound of pride in his voice, even if he wasn't meeting the man in the eyes. "She is in London visiting for the week…or so."

Tina met his eyes and paused for a moment, the last two syllables looming over them.

"Interesting," the reporter pressed further. "And how did the two of you meet? If you don't mind my asking, of course."

Tina hesitated and newt said nothing, but the way he looked at her told her it was okay to answer the intrusive question.

"We met when Newt came through New York on the way to Arizona to study Thunderbirds a year ago." It was partially true, but much more acceptable than admitting We met when newt let multiple magical beasts loose in New York city and created mayhem in the city and managed to save the day from obscurus and me from execution by MACUSA when we were both sentenced to death because of his magical creatures and enchanted case. The reporter and entire magical community of Great Britain and beyond certainly did not need to be aware of all of those details yet, if ever.

"And what is the nature of your relationship?"

Newt had enough at this point. "I think I need to find my brother and mother now. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy the book." With that, Newt led Tina away from the reported and the man continued to go question other individuals and groups in the room.

"I apologize for all the questioning we are sure to endure tonight. I should have prepared you ahead of time." Newt felt a little ashamed.

"I work for my government; I'm used to reporters." It was the truth.

The music was cheerful; and inviting, and as Newton Scamander, the guest of honor, and his beautiful companion navigated the room countless individuals smiled, nodded, greeted, or attempted to shake the hands of the magizoologist. Eventually however, the pair came to a round table off to the side of the stage and Tina immediately recognized Theseus Scamander, standing next to a very beautiful woman, and young girl, and a much older woman sitting at the table.

"Newt" Theseus was the first to spot the pair. "How are you, brother?" He greeted his brother with a heartfelt shake and slap of the shoulder. "We were wondering when you were going to show."

Newt smiled and Tina noticed how much more relaxed he had become next to his familiars. "Theseus, this is my…" He trailed off, meeting the eye of Tina. Tina looked back at him, daring him to choose a title, but Theseus broke the awkward silence before either of them had a chance to budge.

"Miss Goldstein, wonderful to see you again." He greeted Tina with a proper and welcoming greeting.

"Right," Newt swallowed thickly. "Tina, this is Amelia, Theseus's wife, and their daughter Penelope." The golden-haired woman next to Thesues and young girl greeted them warmly. "Wonderful to meet and acquaintance of Newt's," Amelia Scamander greeted her lightly before greeting Newt as well.

"And this is my mother." He motioned towards the older woman rising from the table gracefully. "Mother, may I introduce you to Miss. Porpentina Goldstein."

The older and grayed woman stood and smiled at them so warmly that Tina felt an overwhelming sense of calm overcome her. Newt was watching, very nervously.

"Tina," the woman said softly and warmly. "I am so very elated to meet you my dear." Tina went to shake the woman's hand as well, but instead the woman pulled her into a very motherly embrace and faux kiss of the cheek. "I have so been looking forward to meeting you, dear." The older woman finally separated from Tina, but held her hand in both of her older one's, looking at her very closely in the eye. Her smile was contagious, and Tina felt like something was happening in the moment she wasn't quite aware of. In fact, the way everyone was watching the two women in that moment made Tina realize she was the only one unaware of some exchange that was currently occurring in the room.

"My wonderful son, Newton," His mother turned to her son, still holding Tina's hand. "What a lovely young woman you have chosen." The woman almost looked like she was glowing, and Tina felt herself go pink in the face. The woman finally released her hand to wrap her son into a very warm and tight embrace, and as Newt hugged his mother, still looking towards Tina, she saw a strange and unreadable expression on his face. His mother started to separate but then paused and pulled him closer to her, leaning up into him to whisper something unintelligible in his ear before letting him go. Newt's entire body seemed to loosen at whatever his mother had said.

"Well then," his voice showed a new gained enthusiasm and courage. "I suppose I need to make my speech now."


	11. Eleven: I May Just Die of Happiness

Everyone clapped and Newt finally left the stage. Tina waited for him at the steps to the stage's exit, and the moment he stepped down, this time genuinely smiling proudly, he pulled his arms around her small frame and kissed her deeply. Tina let her fingers linger on the nape of his neck for a moment, but only that long, knowing well that Newt's family was certainly nearby and at least two-hundred eyes were watching. Even when they broke the kiss, Newt's arms stayed around Tina's small frame, and she let her hands slide down from his neck so they rested against his firm chest.  
"How was it?" He asked only half curious. His hands stayed close on Tina's lower back, and if he moved his hand only a little higher up her back, he could touch her warm, soft, skin.

"I think you did wonderfully," she smiled at him brightly, feeling an overwhelming pride for this beloved man in front of her. From behind them, the music started to pick up to a smaller, more intimate song, and couples all around the room started rising from their seats and heading towards the center of the room for a dance.

"Tina," he spoke much more softly. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Tina was a little perplexed that he even asked, but she smiled, put her hand into his and let him guide her towards the other dancing couples.

"You'll have to forgive my discoordination," he spoke hesitantly, holding her hand in his and placing his other hand on her waist. "My mother taught me to dance when I was a young boy, but I haven't had much practice since." They swayed with the music but it wasn't quite to the correct rhythm.

"As long as I'm dancing with you, it makes no difference to me." Tina spoke softly.

So they danced. They spun around the room in a manner very different than the Jazzy, upbeat American style she had witnessed in New York. This dance was much more refined, elegant, and slow than anything she'd participated in before. As they danced everyone noticed the pair, watched the way Newton Scamander, the new author, held his lovely guest close and the illuminating smile the American woman shined towards him as he guided her around the room. Tina saw Theseus and his wife dancing, and off in the corner Mrs. Scamander was watching her youngest son and companion very, very closely, a proud and knowing smile on her face.

"I have a gift for you," he spoke low and softly into her ear. Somewhere in the slow waltzing around the room, the music became softer and they had fallen out of the rhythm of the room's melody and into their own tempo. Tina found herself now so close to him that she rested her forehead against his, Newt's hand on the small of her back, his thumb fanning softly back and fourth, soft against her warm, exposed skin. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to give it to you later when there are a lot less people watching my every move. Tina laughed, and when her giggle had subsided, she rested her head against his shoulder instead, slowing down their movements even further.

"My mother seems to really have taken a liking to you." He started again in a whisper.

Tina smiled sleepily. "She's a very welcoming woman."

"Not to everyone, I promise you."

That admission made Tina think.

"It took her a while to warm up to Amelia when Theseus first introduced her. My poor brother spent months trying to get my mother warmed up to her before he could ask her hand in marriage."

Tina almost forgot to breathe for an instant.

"That was probably not the appropriate comment to make right now." Newt admitted it and Tina could feel his body go stiff and awkward. Despite it all, Tina felt herself smile and she let go of his one hand to wrap her arms around Newt's neck, lean up on his toes, and pull him down into a soft, lingering, kiss that made everything about Newt Scamander relax and want to be absorbed into her touch. He let his hands pull her closer to him, her entire body now lightly pressed against his, and it was a welcoming and comforting feeling.

"Thank you," he said it so low, his forehead now resting against hers, eyes still partially closed, that Tina barely heard him.

"For what?"

He breathed slowly, his warm and spicy breath smelling of their shared dinner still. "For everything." He opened his eyes, his green-hazel ones now meeting and locking with Tina's brown ones. "For being here today, with me. For allowing me to love you and fall in love with you, and have someone to count the days down to visit."

She smiled, feeling her heart swell in her chest.

"I love you, and that is not something I've admitted very often in my life so far, but with you it seems to be the words always lingering in my mind."

Finally, she kissed him again, this time longer, deeper, and warmer than before, and when they finally separated their hearts were beating quicker and they were left a little breathless and Newt looked at Tina like she truly was the most beautiful creature he would ever see in his lifetime.

"Can we step out?" Tina was a little intrigued by his proposition, thinking of many, many things Newt Scamander could possibly be thinking of at that moment that asked for more privacy. "Just for a moment. I have something for you and I'd like to give it to you now before someone else spoils it."

Tina nodded, beaming so brightly she was certainly everyone could see the glow of happiness in her. Newt held her hand and guided her towards the back corner of the room where a cleared door lead them out of the crowded room and peering eyes. As they walked through the entrance, Tina caught Mrs. Scamander watching them, a smile on her face.

The air outside was cold and biting, but before Tina could complain, a warm coat materialized over her shoulders. Newt put his wand back into his coat, pulling her close to him, pressing her body against his body and kissing her much more deeply and hungrily than he dared do inside. He released a much pent up deep breath of relief through his nose at tasting her properly this time.

She felt the need to giggle into the kiss, feeling his desire and love for her in the way he held her tightly against him.

"I didn't dare kiss you like that in front of all those people." His lips lingered just over hers, eyes still closed as he spoke.

Tina laughed again, and Newt drowned out her glee with another consuming and blood-warming kiss. She let her togue dance with his much they way they'd danced in the room earlier. Tina felt one of his hands unravel from around her waist, pulling back into his coat.

"I wanted to give you this." He pulled out a moderately sized brown-paper wrapped book from his coat pocket and presented it to her. Tina couldn't help but smile.

"My copy?" She knew the answer before he could respond. Newt was smiling widely.

"I do believe I made a promise to present to you a copy in person." He watched her take the package in her hands and undo the red string around it. "I couldn't wait to have to visit the United States again to give it to you."

Tina opened the paper wrapping and a beautifully enchanted blue and gold scroll-work writing shown brightly on the cover. She almost felt like she should tear up in pride. "Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them." She was beaming, and Newt took the opportunity to very lightly kiss her neck and let his hands rest against her waist.

"The title was your idea."

Tina let her fingers run over the light gold embellishing of the cover. "It's fantastic, Newt. I'm very proud of you." She turned to Newt and he looked suddenly very nervous.

"I'd like you to give me your first impression of it, if that's alright with you." He was watching her closely, but something in his eyes and on his one hand still against her waist showed a nervousness she couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Alright then…" Tina delicately opened the book and started skimming through the pages. In front of her eyes hand-drawn sketches and diagrams of magical creatures and beasts of all around the world came to life before her. She recognized some of the drawings, magically enhanced now to be animated in the book, but originating in Newt's workshop and drawn by his hands. She skimmed some of the creature's information, reading of hippogriffs, thunderbirds, kneazles, and bowtruckles, of course. She closed it, beaming at him. "It's perfect."

Newt was so nervous now, he was practically shaking. "And the 'about the author?'" He had to swallow thickly, his throat bobbing with effort. "Perhaps you can read that aloud and let me know your thoughts?" Tina looked at him for a moment, genuinely growing worried with his uneasy demeanor.

"Are you okay?"

Newt nodded vigorously, completely letting go of her now and burying his hands in his pockets, most likely from the cold. "Of course, of course…" He was watching her intently. "I'm just curious with the biography I provided. I haven't shared it with anyone else yet." The way he watched her so severely was not promising nor believable, but his eyes pleaded for her to read it and follow along with his whim, so Tina opened the book again, flipping to the last page.

"If you could read it aloud, I'd much like to hear how it sounds."

So Tina did. She cleared her throat before reading the delicate writing on the page. "About the author. Newton Artemis Fido Scamander...I like the way they embellished the 'N' in your name," she spoke the last part softly in a calming and reassuring voice, and Newt nodded quickly but he still looked slightly pale and nervous. "…was born in 1897. His interest in fabulous beasts was encouraged by his mother, who was an enthusiastic breeder of fancy Hippogriffs." Tina smiled. "I didn't know that about your mother."

Newt made a very nervous smile. "Yes, she bred the best hippogriffs in the continent of Europe and Asia for a while." He breathed out shakily. "Keep going."

"Upon leaving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mr. Scamander joined the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. After two years at the Office for House-Elf Relocation, years he described as 'tedious in the extreme,' he was transferred to the Beast Division, where his prodigious knowledge of bizarre magical animals ensured his rapid promotion.

By the mid 1920's, Mr. Scamander was commissioned by the Ministry of Magic to write his first guide to magical and fantastic creatures that would later be titled 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.' Mr. Scamander would spend the next four years traveling the world researching and cataloging all learned information on creatures and beasts from six different continents around the world."

Tina paused to smile at Newt who had an entirely different expression on his face now. It was one that made her own breath catch and her blood race because she wasn't sure what the significance of it was.

"Keep reading." It was all he could manage.

Tina had to swallow herself before she could continue and she didn't even notice Newt fidget in his coat pockets. "Today Mr. Scamander can be found traveling the world in further research and search of magical creatures for future editions of his book with his wife, Porpentina Scamander…" She stopped, unable to finish the sentence and completely frozen in her spot. Tina's ears started to ring loudly, her eye's went fuzzy and her skin froze over and everything was frozen still.

And finally, when she managed to remember to breathe, and look up at Newt, he was looking down at her with a very tiny item in the center of his palm.

Tina starred at the beautiful gold ring in his hands, the colorful stone in the center seeming to glow and twinkle in the light. It was definitely more than just a rock found in the desert this time.

"Newt," she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Are you…?" She couldn't finish her thoughts because the look that Newt had in his eyes and the way he had behaved the entire night, and the reason she was in this dress, and what Newt's mother had whispered to him earlier all suddenly made sense. The puzzle of her entire evening was coming into focus and she now realized what everyone else in her life had known that she had not.

"Tina," his voice wasn't shaking any longer. "I love you with all of my being, and even if I met you under the worst of pretenses, I would do it again to spend another day with you." He picked up the ring with his thumb and forefinger and Tina was fairly certain it was going to be a perfect fit.

"I may just die of happiness if you give me the honor of calling you my wife."

This was a proposal, and an entirely different one than the last.

"Tina Goldstein, would you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

She starred at the ring, watching it glow and glisten in the low light, completely oblivious to the time passing by.

Newt didn't dare speak again, but with every instant that passed he felt the air get hotter and his breath get shaky and his skin grow paler. Please say yes.

"Marry you…" It was all Tina could muster and Newt could barely hear it at all. She moved finally, just a half step closer to him. "You…." She opened her mouth to speak. "I…" it dawned her that she was only going to be able to muster single syllable words then, so she finally let out the one word he wanted to hear most.

"Yes."

And at first Newt couldn't even imagine he had heard it, because he'd been thinking of hearing those words since he left New York in December and thought he was crazy for thinking of his despite Queenie's blessing to do so. But Tina had said them. In fact, she was going to say it again.

"Yes," she was beaming now and she felt her skin warm, and her spirits lift, and everything around her except for this amazing man in front of her just faded away into obscurity. "Yes!"

"Yes?" Newt had to question it again.

"Yes, Newt. Yes!" Tina started laughing and Newt finally bridged the gap between them to muffle her laughter in a heartfelt kiss.

When they finally separated, still breathless and dizzy, Newt finally took Tina's hand in his and she held her breath while he slid the ring in place. It fit perfectly.

"Porpentina Scamander." She beamed with gleam starring at her finger, now encrusted with the brilliant yellow stone. "You don't think that name sounds a little strange?"

No one could deny the expression on Newton Scamander's face, and he answered the question with a kiss before speaking. "I think it sounds lovely."


End file.
